1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lubricant additives for imparting antifriction and antiwear properties. In particular, the invention relates to novel organoammonium tungstate and molybdate compounds and the process for preparing such compounds, as well as lubricating compositions containing such compounds.
2. Prior Art
The development of lubricants represents an important area of technology geared toward finding ways to reduce friction between contacted moving components in various mechanical devices. The mechanical wear of these components is greatly accelerated by friction, thus, increasing the expense of operating mechanical devices. In the context of engines, such as automotive engines, using lubricants to reduce the internal friction in the engine has the added benefit of reducing the engine's energy requirements. This friction increases the power required to effect movement, thus increasing fuel consumption and decreasing mileage. It is now clearly appreciated that it is advantageous to use lubricants to minimize friction in many types of mechanical devices.
Antifriction additives perform their functions by different physical or chemical mechanisms. Therefore, in the context of lubricating internal engines it is especially desirable that the additive possesses other functional properties, such as those associated with reducing the physical wear of mechanical components.
Molybdenum dithiocarbamate is currently used as an additive to lubricating oils for imparting antiwear and antifriction properties. While this composition is effective, a relatively high amount of the composition is required to achieve the desired properties. Therefore, there is a desire for compounds that achieve equal or better effect, yet require a lower amount of additive.